Just Kill Me
by Li Chylee
Summary: Perasaan Fai ketika Kurogane bertunangan dengan Tomoyo. Warning inside!


Disclaimer: CLAMP

Pairing: KuroFai, slight KuroTomo

Summary: "Kalaupun kau harus mati, kau harus mati di tanganku Fai."

Genre: Angst / tragedy

Rated: T

Warning: **shonen-ai, **one shot**, **gaje, lumayan OOC, semi canon, bloody scene, chara death, all Fai's POV. Don't like, don't read. Simple kan?

Aku mungkin tidak bisa menjadi teman hidupmu untuk selamanya. Tapi kumohon, izinkan aku untuk terus merasa bahagia saat kau menatapku dengan mata ruby-mu yang indah, saat kau dengan kesal mengatakan padaku "Namaku Kurogane!", dan saat kulitmu bersentuhan dengan kulitku. Aku merasa sangat bahagia dan bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu.

Kurogane, tolong izinkan aku untuk setidaknya mengisi ruang di hatimu, meskipun itu hanyalah sebuah ruang kecil yang tidak berarti.

Di hari pertunanganmu dengan Tomoyo-hime ini, entah apakah aku harus merasa ikut bahagia atau justru merasa sedih. Kedua perasaan yang beretentangan itu membuat dadaku terasa sesak, walaupun wajahku terus tersenyum. Entah kenapa, di saat seperti ini pun, aku masih saja tersenyum. Apakah aku sedang mencoba membohongi diriku sendiri?

Melihat raut wajahmu yang tampak bahagia itu, aku juga ikut merasa bahagia, sekaligus sedih.

"Selamat atas pertunangan kalian ya, Kuro-kuro dan Tomoyo-hime," kataku sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Terimakasih, Fai," jawab Tomoyo-hime sambil tersenyum manis.

"Lagi-lagi kau memanggilku dengan nama yang aneh-aneh! Sudah kubilang ribuan kali, namaku Kurogane!" katamu dengan raut wajah kesal seperti biasanya. Aaah, sensasi itu…! Sensasi yang kurasakan setiap aku berhasil membuatmu kesal… luar biasa!

Hahaha, aku memang aneh.

*****

Kau memasangkan cincin itu ke jari manisnya, begitupun sebaliknya. Semua orang bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Kau mencium pipinya dengan wajah bersemu merah. Aku melihatnya sambil tetap tersenyum, seolah itu adalah pertunjukan ketika sang pangeran mencium sang puteri dalam sebuah drama. Aku ikut bertepuk tangan.

Ah, sampai kapan aku akan memakai topeng ini? Entahlah, mungkin seumur hidupku, asal topeng ini bisa menutupi perasaanku yang hancur lebur. Menutupinya seolah aku baik-baik saja. Aku tidak mau kau tahu ini semua walaupun aku tahu tidak mudah untuk mengelabuimu. Kaulah orang pertama yang menyadari bahwa aku memakai topeng ini. Kaulah orang pertama yang mampu melihat menembus ke dalam hatiku yang terdalam, yang kusembunyikan dengan wajah yang selalu tersenyum ini.

*****

"Ah, Kuro-wan, kenapa kau disini sendirian? Mana Tomoyo-hime?" kataku heran. Pesta pertunanganmu sudah selesai dan kau duduk sendirian di sebuah kursi taman di bawah pohon Sakura besar. Sudah tengah malam dan tidak ada siapapun di taman itu, seolah kau sengaja ingin sendirian, sama sepertiku saat ini.

"Sepertinya percuma saja aku memperingatkanmu berkali-kali bahwa namaku Kurogane," katamu sambil menghela napas. Aku hanya tersenyum semakin lebar mendengarnya.

Aku ikut duduk di sebelahmu.

"Tidak terasa ya, perjalanan kita sudah berakhir. Dan sekarang kau sudah bertunangan dengan Tomoyo-hime. Sebentar lagi kalian pasti akan menikah…" kataku, seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri. Kau terdiam.

"Eh, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau disini sendirian?"

Kau menatap lurus ke depan.

"Aku hanya sedang ingin sendirian," katamu.

"Aku juga."

"…"

"…"

"Kau… benar-benar merasa senang aku dan Tomoyo bertunangan?" tanyamu tiba-tiba. Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Kenapa kau menanyakan sesuatu yang hanya akan kujawab dengan kebohongan?

"Kalian pasangan yang serasi kok..." kataku.

"Aku tidak tanya apakah kami serasi atau tidak."

"…Aku… " aku tidak bisa melanjutkannya. Sudah terlalu sering aku membohongi semua orang hari ini. Aku tidak sanggup berbohong lagi. Tapi aku juga tidak mau jujur.

"Kau tidak senang?" katamu sambil menatapku. Kuberanikan diri untuk balas menatapmu.

"Aku senang kok…" jawabku sambil mencoba mengeluarkan senyuman terbaikku. Senyuman paling palsu yang pernah kuberikan.

"Kau bohong."

"Kenapa kau bilang aku bohong?"

Kau mengusap pipiku yang tanpa kusadari telah basah oleh air mata.

"Air mata ini buktinya."

"Ah, ini…" kataku dengan suara parau sambil mengusap air mataku. Kenapa aku malah memperlihatkan air mata ini pada orang yang paling tidak kuinginkan untuk melihatnya?

"Fai…" katamu pelan.

"Kau tidak usah memikirkannya. Mataku hanya sedikit kemasukan debu, kok…"

Alasanku payah. Benar-benar payah. Sekedar mata kemasukan debu tidak akan membuat suara orang separau ini.

Tiba-tiba kau memelukku dengan erat. Apa maksudnya ini?!

"Fai… Aku mencintaimu," kau berbisik dengan pelan di telingaku.

Apa?!

"Tapi aku menyukai Tomoyo sejak dulu. Aku bimbang setelah bertemu denganmu karena aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi… aku minta maaf Fai, aku tidak bisa bersamamu. Ada hal yang tidak bisa kukatakan padamu soal alasan aku lebih memilih Tomoyo."

Kau melepaskan pelukanmu.

"Kau adalah orang yang sangat penting bagiku." Kau mengatakannya dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Kuro-sama…"

Aku menatap matamu.

"Karena itu, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun melukaimu. Kalaupun kau harus terluka dan mati, kau harus mati di tanganku Fai," katamu. Pedang tajam yang terletak di sampingmu kau arahkan padaku.

Aku berpikir sejenak, berusaha menganalisa keadaan ini. Tapi tak kutemukan satupun penjelasan kecuali kau menyukaiku, tetapi karena suatu alasan kau tidak bisa bersamaku dan kau ingin membunuhku. Akhirnya aku mengambil satu kesimpulan yang kurasa bisa membuat hatiku lega.

"…Baiklah, Kuro-sama. Bunuhlah aku. Itu lebih baik bagiku daripada aku harus hidup dangan mengenakan topeng selamanya, lalu mati perlahan-lahan atau bunuh diri."

Kau terdiam sejenak. Lalu dengan satu tusukan cepat, kau menghunjamkan pedang itu ke jantungku. Aku merasakan darah yang hangat keluar dari dadaku, membasahi pakaianku. Rasa sakit dan perih menyebar ke seluruh tubuhku. Aku mengerang kesakitan sambil menekan lukaku yang mengeluarkan begitu banyak darah. Tapi aku harus berjuang untuk mengatakan satu kalimat itu. Satu kalimat yang akan membuatku menyesal kalau aku tidak mengatakannya.

"Aku… mencintai…mu… Kuro…gane…" kataku susah payah sambil tersenyum dan meraih wajahmu dengan kedua tanganku yang berlumuran dengan darahku sendiri.

Aku mencium bibirmu untuk pertama dan terakhir kalinya. Kau membalas ciumanku. Desah nafas kita terdengar merdu di telingaku. Aku merasakan sakit yang semakin menusuk. Pandangan mataku semakin redup. Kau membaringkanku.

Lalu gelap. Kegelapan yang tidak pernah kutemui sebelumnya.

Tapi, dapat kudengar sayup-sayup suaramu berbisik di telingaku.

"Maaf Fai… Aku mencintaimu."

FIN

Aku ga ngerti kenapa bikin yang genre-nya angst gini. Padahal sebisa mungkin aku pengen couple favoritku yg satu ini bahagia walo cuma dalem fanfic.

Tapi beginilah jadinya. Mungkin pengaruh dari lagu2 sedih yang aku dengerin saat proses pembuatannya… ^^;

Gaje ya? Jelek ya? Ancur ya? T_T

Silakan tuangkan semua itu dengan mengklik tombol review yg sudah tersedia…

Review please????


End file.
